


Bulletproof

by Silvaimagery



Series: The Red Bullet [1]
Category: BTS (Bangtan Sonyeondan), Jackson Wang - Fandom, K-pop, RPF - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alpha/omega verse, Appa Yoongi, Comfort, Eomma Jin, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Jealousy, Jikook (Kookmin), Language, Love, M/M, Maknae Jimin, Romance, Sexual Tension, Violence, namson, vhope - Freeform, yoonjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/pseuds/Silvaimagery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The road was going to be long and hard but it was worth it to be the first Alpha/Omega group in history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea going around my head. I wanted to incorporate male pregnancy to the story but then it would just complicate things for the group so I nixed the idea. Taehyung holding a baby is really adorable though and the way Jungkook rubs Jimin’s stomach, you’d think he was having his baby. 
> 
> I don’t know much about Jackson, I’m just making a guess from the vids I’ve seen about him.

When I arrived to my meeting with alpha Bang Shihyuk, CEO and producer at Big Hit Entertainment, I really didn’t expect him to tell me that he was putting a hip hop group together and that the members would be a mix of alphas and omegas.

The members would be around 15-18 years old and would all be living together.

I thought it was insane and I told him so.

I mean, who does that?

Alphas, especially young alphas, can be unpredictable around young unattached omegas. 

“I think you’re making a huge mistake.” I say.

“Namjoon. I’ve thought about this for a while now and I know that it can work. Think about it. It’s never been done before. We could make history!”

“It’s never been done before for a reason. How are you going to control the alphas from forcing themselves on the omegas? How are you going to keep the omegas from going into heat?”

“The omegas are going to be given suppressants. They are too young anyways, you know omegas don’t experience their first heat until they reach maturity.”

“In theory. But being surrounded by alphas could force them into an early heat.”

“Not if they already have an alpha.”

“What do you mean?”

“I am going to pick alphas that can be mated to the omegas.”

I laugh.

“This is so crazy! You can’t marry off the omegas to alphas they’ve never met before. What about the parents? Are they going to give you permission to marry off their children?”

“I’m not saying that they will be married off, they will just be paired with their alpha.”

I sigh.

“None of this makes sense.”

He pats my knee.

“Let me worry about the logistics.”

“Alright. Why did you bring me in then?”

“You are the best rapper I’ve met and I want to you work on the music for the group.”

“You want me to write the lyrics?”

“I want you to lead the group.”

“What?!” I say standing.

“You have that aura about you that just demands respect. You are wise for your age, I know you can lead these kids. The omegas will feel secure around you.” He stands. “I need you in order for this to work.”

“You know the kind of music that I write. The omegas-”

“I am not looking for meek, bowed head, easily intimidated omegas. They’d never make it in this business. Why do you think there are so few famous omegas? I want independent, strong willed, dominant omegas.

“You want omegas who act like alphas.”

“Yes! And I need alphas who are willing to let the omegas express themselves.”

“I think that what you want is unrealistic.”

He claps my shoulder.

“Namjoon. You have talent and you can make it on your own, but it will take you years of hard work. I am offering you a chance to dominate the hip hop scene in a year or two, tops. You will have credit for writing and producing music and I won’t stop you from pursuing personal gain outside of the group. What do you say?”

I really hated the fact that I was seriously considering saying yes to this crazy man.

“Shit.” I say in defeat.

He chuckles.

“Sit down. I’ll give you all the details. I want you to be involved in the member selection process.”

I sit back down and he pulls out a file.

“I’ve already been looking for members and I have a few top contenders. I was thinking of having seven members.”

“It’s an uneven number.” I say taking the picture profiles of potential members.

“I don’t want you to mate with a group member. It will only create tension within the group and I don’t want you to lose respect as leader for favoring your omega. That will only allow the other alphas to fight you for your position. No, I think it’s best to avoid it all together.”

“I agree.”

“Don’t worry. We’ll find you an omega, you just have to tell us what you want.”

I roll my eyes.

“What is this group going to be called anyways?”

“Bangtan Sonyeondan.”

*************************

It was easy to find alphas, I knew that would be the case. Two of the three alphas had already been chosen, Min Yoongi who is also a rapper and Jung Hoseok who is a dancer. 

I really like them, we’d been living together at the house for a week now and we got along great. 

Yoongi was older than me by three years and was older than the age profile we were looking for but I knew he wasn’t going to be a problem. He was laid back and didn’t give a fuck about what anyone thought or said about him. His main focus was music and he was happy as long as he could write songs. His dedication matched my own and I respected him for it.

Hoseok and I were the same age so there wasn’t much tension between us. It was awkward at first and sometimes he looked at me like he was planning to challenge me which kind of scared me. He’s quiet and he moves on cats feet so I knew I wouldn’t see him coming if he did decide to get rid of me. Hopefully it wouldn’t come to that. 

He is intense when he dances and raps and sometimes he is very quick to anger. An angry Hoseok was not a pretty sight. I really hoped his attitude would change once we found him an omega.

I really didn’t expect there to be such difficulty finding omegas with the talent we needed or ones who were willing to live with alphas. Plus they were all underage and their parents were unwilling to let their unbonded child live away from home with six strangers. 

“Ugh.” I say rubbing my temples.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll find the ones we’re looking for. We just need to broaden our search.” Shihyuk tells me.

“Yeah.”

“We have a few more alphas waiting to be seen. Let’s not make them wait any longer.”

He calls for the next one and I am actually surprised when he comes in.

He was too small and too pretty to be an alpha, I knew that right away. He smelled like an alpha and he had the sexual charisma of an alpha but I knew in my gut that I was looking at an omega.

“Hello.” He says with a bow. “I’m Park Jimin.”

“Tell us a bit about yourself.” Shihyuk says.

“I’m fourteen years old and I’m currently attending Busan’s Arts high school.”

“You entered as one of the top students.” I say looking at his transcript.

“Yes.”

“What kind of dance are you studying?” Shihyuk asks.

“Contemporary dance but I dance hip hop and freestyle.”

His smile is charming and his eyes are seductive.

This omega really must have started acting like an alpha at a young age. He had the act down pat and I knew Shihyuk was fooled.

“What are you going to show us today?” I ask.

“I’m going to sing.”

“Start when you’re ready.”

He starts singing and his voice is really lovely. He can hit high notes in perfect pitch and it draws you right in, like a wave crashing over you. It made me feel emotions I’d ignored in favor of my career as an artist. He made me want to write love songs.

I shake my head to snap myself out of the trance.

I realize that he’s stop singing and Shihyuk is asking him to show us a dance.

He smiles prettily.

“I hadn’t prepared anything for today but I will try my hardest.” He assures.

Shihyuk asks his personal assistant to play the music and the song Hoseok had auditioned with starts.

Hoseok had really showed us exactly what he was capable of as a dancer and Shihyuk had already appointed him lead dancer and choreographer of the group.

I really wanted to see how Jimin measured up.

He starts dancing without hesitation and his movements are almost similar to Hoseok’s. I know if Hoseok was here, he would immediately appoint Jimin his assistant. And he might also take him as his omega.

The kids dancing skill is at level with Hoseok’s. While Hoseok is powerful and intimidating in his dancing, Jimin is seductive and dangerous. The movement of his hips is sexual as is the look on his face. He teasingly lifts up his shirt and I am surprised to see toned abs. His arms are well defined too.

Typical omegas aren’t muscular, they are soft and timid. Jimin is the opposite, I wanted to find out if this was just an act or if he was like this all the time.

Jimin is flexible, muscular and too cute. He was a kid with reversible charms and one we needed to have in our group.

The music stops and Jimin catches his breath. I watch as a drop of sweat makes its way down his throat and I look away.

This omega wasn’t for me and I couldn’t allow myself to fall for his charms.

“We’ll be in touch.” Shihyuk says.

The smile doesn’t drop from Jimin’s face but I can see disappointment in his eyes.

He bows.

“Thank you for your time.”

He turns to leave.

“You’re in.” I say.

Shihyuk looks at me but I ignore him.

Jimin stares at me with a surprised look on his face.

God I wanted to kiss him.

“Excuse me?” He asks.

“I said you’re in.” I say standing.

His smile is wide and he clenches his hands together.

“Really?”

I nod.

“The receptionist will give you all the details. Look over the paperwork and let us know if this is really what you want.”

He takes a few steps closer.

“Thank you!” He says bowing.

He leaves the room in a flurry of happiness and I sag in my seat.

What had I gotten myself into? Resisting these omegas was going to be harder than I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

“We have a problem.” I say walking into Shihyuk’s office.

He looks at me.

“What kind of problem?”

I sigh.

“Hoseok has become a bit aggressive with Jimin.”

“You said Jimin is an omega.”

“He is.”

“Then why-”

“Jimin isn’t interested.”

“Really? I thought they would have made a good pair.”

“Hoseok is an intense guy and he’s coming on too strongly, it intimidates Jimin.”

“What do you think we should do?”

“We need to find another omega, ASAP. I think it’s the only way to get Hoseok off of Jimin.”

“How bad is it?”

“Hoseok…he starts off fine. Just light teasing and light caring touches but once Jimin starts trying to get away, that’s when the problem starts. Hoseok will hold him down and it’s very hard to get him to release Jimin. Yoongi had to literally grab Hoseok by the neck yesterday to get him to let the kid go. I really don’t think Jimin is safe at the house right now.”

“Where is he?”

“With Yoongi at the studio.”

“And Hoseok?”

“Taking his frustration out in the gym.”

“Do you really think we can find an omega for him?”

“He needs someone who will mellow him out, Jimin is as intense as Hoseok but only out on the dance floor. He is shy and quiet at home and I think that frustrates Hoseok. He wants someone who will match the level of his energy and crazy at all times.”

“Do you think we can find someone like that?”

“I know there has to be one out there.”

“Then let’s start with the auditions right away and cross your fingers we can find an omega in the next few days. For now, I will move Jimin to a hotel room.”

I nod.

“I think that will be best.”

It might also give me time to get my emotions in check. Having Jimin around, clinging to me in order to stop Hoseok from approaching him, was really taking a toll on my self-control. Now that Jimin knew he didn’t have to pretend to be an alpha, he stopped using his brother’s clothes and his own natural smell was…let’s just say I understand why Hoseok can’t stop himself from holding Jimin down.

That day we find another omega to add to our group but unfortunately it’s not for Hoseok.

I think he was a match for Yoongi.

There had been others who I had foolishly thought would have been perfect for the oldest alpha. Unfortunately, Yoongi had not felt the same. The omegas had been so sweet and nice and they had done their best to get Yoongi’s attention. From rapping to writing lyrics, nothing had worked. It was like they were invisible.

In the end they had all given up and left, which had been disappointing. They would have been a good addition to our group.

But this one, I think this one was the perfect match.

His name is Kim Seokjin and he’s beautiful and flirty. He was the opposite of Jimin, he’s tall for an omega and his shoulders are broad. He’s also awkward and can’t really dance but he can sing very well and I know he can harmonize beautifully with Jimin. 

I am praying that Yoongi accepts him because Jin is in no matter what.

Jin moved in the next day and Jimin wanted to move back in now that there was another omega in the house. I was still on edge but surprisingly, Jin was able to put Hoseok in his place whenever he became too bold with Jimin.

He was older than the omegas we wanted which made him an even better match for Yoongi. I knew he was the visual for the group. Jin was confident and being the oldest in the house, he demanded we respected him. 

He also didn’t care if Yoongi liked him or not. He was there and he refused to be ignored. Yoongi learned that the hard way.

“I’m talking to you.” Jin says grabbing Yoongi’s face.

Yoongi shoves Jin’s hands off.

“Get off of me.”

“Then listen to me! Don’t think that just because you’re an alpha that it’s going to stop me from kicking your ass. Now go pick your shit up off the floor. It’s not just your room anymore.”

“Stupid bitch.” Yoongi says shoving Jin aside.

Jin purses his lips and he glares at the back of Yoongi’s head.

“Hey, shitty alpha.”

Yoongi turns to glare at Jin.

Jin’s hand is fast like lightning and the slap is loud.

I cringe.

Jimin sucks in a breath, waiting for Yoongi to retaliate.

Hoseok’s mouth falls open.

Yoongi stares at Jin in surprise.

“Talk to me that way again and next time, it’s going to be my fist.” Jin warns. “And it’s not going to be your face I’m going to be aiming for.”

I think that was the first step into Yoongi’s heart. He was nicer to Jin after that and they got along wonderfully. 

Jin immediately took over the role of mother at the house. Which was perfect because I couldn’t cook and Hoseok could only nuke things in the microwave. Yoongi made really good ramen but that got old really fast. Jimin could cook but he was not at Jin’s level.

By the end of the week, I was starting to lose hope in finding an omega for Hoseok when I meet two who might fit the bill.

There was one named Eric and another named Taehyung.

Eric is my age and he is good at dancing and rapping, he is also very outgoing. This tipped the odds in his favor.

Taehyung is sixteen and charming. He has a good voice and his gaze is hypnotizing but he also looks like trouble. He just has that aura about him.

I wasn’t sure he was a match for Hoseok but I still wanted to give him a chance. He would either make Hoseok better or make him worse. Unfortunately, the decision was up to Hoseok.

They both move into the house and Taehyung and Jimin immediately became friends for which I was glad. Jimin becomes more outgoing and bolder. He spoke up more and he even started teasing me which did not make me happy. He and Taehyung made a ruckus at home and it frustrated me but it made Yoongi happy to see Jimin so lively so I let them have fun. 

Taehyung also became very attached to Jin. He followed him everywhere like a baby duck and Jin was more than happy to have another child in the house to look after. Sometimes Taehyung would even lie on the couch and take a nap curled up next to Yoongi.

I was really starting to like Taehyung but as I expected, Hoseok became close with Eric and they were always laughing and being crazy together. 

Eric also seemed to have gotten him off of Jimin and peace finally came to our house.

For about two weeks.

Eric began teasing Jimin and Taehyung. I think he began doing it to make Hoseok laugh at first but then he really became more of a jerk. 

“You’re so cute.” He says putting Jimin in a headlock.

“Get off of me.” Jimin says trying to push him off.

“Eric.” Jin says warningly.

Eric ignores him.

As expected, Taehyung comes to defend his friend. He shoves Eric off of Jimin and that’s when things become heated.

“Who the hell do you think you are?” Eric says shoving Taehyung.

“Leave Jimin alone.” Taehyung warns.

“What are you going to do, huh?” Eric asks lightly slapping Taehyung.

“Stop it. Right now.” I say standing.

“Hey, I’m just teaching these kids their place.” Eric tells me.

“Maybe you should learn your place first.” Jimin tells him.

Eric raises his hand to strike him but Jin steps in between them.

“Don’t you dare hit him.”

Eric laughs.

“Why should I listen to you?”

“I am the oldest and you will do as I tell you.” Jin tells him.

“I don’t bow down to bitches.” 

Taehyung’s fist is fast and it finds its mark with precision and force.

Eric falls back against the refrigerator.

“You don’t talk that way to Eomma Jin. Do you hear me?!” Taehyung shouts.

Eric regains his feet.

“You piece of shit.” Eric says throwing a punch at Taehyung.

Jimin shoves Eric’s fist away before it can land and he kicks Eric’s feet out from under him.

Eric goes down hard.

Jin stops Taehyung and Jimin from hitting Eric some more.

Eric stands back up again, though slower this time.

“I got lunch.” Hoseok says walking into the house.

He stops at the door before rushing forward.

“Hoseok.” I say warningly.

I expected him to go to Eric but instead he wraps an arm around Taehyung’s waist. 

“Are you okay?”

Taehyung shoves his hand away.

“Talk with your omega because if he keeps doing shit like this, he’s not going to live to see nineteen.” Taehyung says.

Hoseok looks at Eric before snorting.

“I hope you’ve learned your lesson. Stop picking on the kids, it’s not funny.” He tells him.

He picks up the bags he’d dropped and he places them on the counter.

“Aren’t you going to defend me?” Eric asks.

“You’re not mine to defend. Besides, you did this to yourself.”

Eric starts shouting and hitting him. Hoseok starts shouting back and Jimin and Taehyung take it as permission to gang up on Eric.

Jin is trying to stop Taehyung and Jimin and I grab Eric.

It was very difficult to break them apart. I get hit a few times and it pisses me off.

“Stop it!” I shout.

“What the fuck is going on here!?” Yoongi asks walking into the house.

He slams the door shut and the commotion dies down.

I may be the leader but Yoongi is the oldest alpha and he has a strong presence in the house. You didn’t fuck with Yoongi if you knew what was good for you.

“You.” He says pointing at Eric. “Get out.”

“But I-”

Yoongi slaps his hand down on the table and the omegas jump. I immediately lower my gaze and I know Hoseok is doing the same.

“Out. Now.” Yoongi says with finality.

Eric packs his things in silence before leaving the house.

“You two.” He says pointing at Jimin and Taehyung. “You’re grounded.”

“But he-!”

“Go to your room.” Yoongi says cutting Jimin off.

Jimin gives him a look full of hurt but he goes to his room.

Hoseok moves to Taehyung’s side.

“Are you hurt?”

Taehyung shoves his hands off.

“Fuck you. This is all your fault.” He glares at Hoseok before following after Jimin.

Jin sighs and rubs his temples.

Yoongi moves to his side.

“You okay?” He asks rubbing the back of Jin’s neck.

“I’m fine.” Jin assures with a small smile.

“Thank you.” I say.

Yoongi looks at me and I force myself to meet his gaze.

“You should have never brought him here.” He tells me.

Irritation prickles the back of my neck.

“Are you going to scold me now?” I ask defensively.

“You may be the leader, but I am still older than you and you will respect me.” He says with a glare.

“Sorry.” I say lowering my gaze.

“Hoseok.”

Hoseok looks at Yoongi.

“Go apologize to Taehyung. And if I were you, I would grovel in order to get him to forgive you.”

Hoseok nods and does as told.

“I’ll set the table for dinner.” Jin says.

“Have the kids do it. You’ve had a hard day.” Yoongi tells him.

Jin nods.

He pats the side of Jin’s neck before going to shower and change.

I look at Jin.

“I’ve never met such rowdy omegas.”

He smiles at me.

“Get used to it. This is your life now and I know Taehyung is going to become worse now that Hoseok is going to cater to his every whim.”

I groan.

“I knew he was going to be trouble the moment I saw him.”

Jin laughs.


	3. Chapter 3

“Jimin! Come and eat.” Yoongi calls out.

There is no response from Jimin.

He sighs.

“I’ll go get him.” I say standing.

“No.” He says waving me back down. “JIMIN!”

Taehyung sends a glare Yoongi’s way. Hoseok grabs the back of his neck and, reluctantly, Taehyung lowers his gaze.

“Don’t shout at him.” Jin says defending his youngest adopted child.

“He should listen to me when I call.” Yoongi says. “He needs to learn manners.”

“There is nothing wrong with his manners, he just doesn’t like you right now. You hurt his feelings.”

“I haven’t done anything wrong.”

“Hmm, still in denial then?” Jin says grabbing a bowl.

“What are you doing?” Yoongi asks.

“I’m going to take Jimin some food. I’m not going to let him starve just because you don’t know when to apologize.” Jin says.

“I have nothing to apologize for and you can’t baby him like this.”

“You’re the one who grounded him! Besides, he is my baby.” Jin says.

“Jin.” Yoongi says in a commanding tone.

“What?” Jin says crossing his arms.

Yoongi sighs.

“He has you wrapped around his finger.” Yoongi tells him.

“Jealous?” Jin smirks.

“When I said he was grounded I didn’t mean he couldn’t come out to have dinner with us. He needs to learn his place.”

“His place? And what place would that be?”

Oh shit.

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

“How did you mean it then?”

Taehyung smirks.

“I just meant that he needs to show respect and own up to his mistakes. What happened with Eric-”

“Don’t get me started again on the issue, I’m already starting to get mad.” Jin says cutting Yoongi off. “Eric was the one to blame and you are being unfair.”

“We can’t let the kids think that physical violence is the answer. There has to be consequences.”

“Shut up.” Jin says standing.

“Hey. Seriously? Don’t talk to me like that.” Yoongi frowns.

“Why not?”

“I am the alpha.”

“So what? I’m older than you so maybe you should show me some respect. Age before the length of your dick.” Jin says walking away.

Hoseok snorts.

Yoongi glares at him.

Taehyung covers his smile.

I pretend to be engrossed in the food before me.

Yoongi sighs angrily.

“We need to find an alpha for Jimin. Maybe he’ll stop being so pouty and Jin might not be such a mother hen.”

“You know that’s not going to change.” I tell him.

“I can always dream.”

************************

“How are the songs for the album coming?” Shihyuk asks.

“I think we have all of them. We have too many so we have to pick which are going to be used now and which will be used in future projects.”

“Good.”

I sit back.

“We both know this is not why you called me in.” I tell him.

He looks at me.

“We really need to find the last member. The deadline is approaching. We can’t fall behind schedule. There is a lot to do before you guys debut.” 

“I understand.”

“Maybe we need to be less picky.”

“I can’t just pick any alpha. You know what happened with Eric and I am not going to make the same mistake twice. We can’t drop our standards now, just trust me. I’ll know him when I see him.”

“Fine but make sure you’re on top of this. Otherwise, I’m going to have to step in. Got it?”

“I’ll do my best.”

“Alright. Let’s get started then. It’s going to be a long day.”

As soon as we begin, I find quite a few choices. By the end of the day, there are five alphas that I wanted and it was going to be hard to choose. 

They all brought something to the table and from what they showed, they seemed to be compatible with Jimin.

I know I’ve made the mistake of picking the wrong people before but I was really optimistic about this.

“There are still three contestants left.” Shihyuk tells me.

“I don’t think I need to see anymore. I’m already stressing about the elimination process. I don’t know how I’m going to do it.”

“We still need to see the last three.”

I sigh.

“Alright.”

The first two are alright but not at the level of the five I had already chosen. The last one is no good either. 

I lay my head down on the table.

“You have three days to pick the last alpha.” Shihyuk tells me as he gets up to leave.

I look at him.

“I know that the alpha is one of them.”

“I hope you are right. We can’t lose any more time.”

I can feel my shoulders tighten with tension. 

I’ll have to ask Jimin to give me a massage later.

I gather my notes and I call the five alphas I had chosen.

The only way to know who would be the last member was to integrate them into the group.

I have Jimin move in with Jin and Yoongi, much to Yoongi’s chagrin. Taehyung wanted Jimin to room with him but Tae shares a room with Hoseok and putting Jimin and Hoseok in a room together would have been disastrous.

Cots are moved in and three new guys are going to share a room together, I will be sharing my room with two of them. 

I should have known it was a mistake to put the alphas in Jimin’s room. But like an idiot, I ignored my gut instinct. So things start wrong right off the bat.

“That’s my shirt.” Jimin says.

Shin Yongah, my first pick, looks at Jimin.

“So?”

“So I never said you could wear it.”

“Then I’ll just take it off.” Yongah says with a smile.

He takes off Jimin’s shirt and hands it to him.

Jimin throws the t-shirt down on the counter top in disgust.

“You’ve stretched it out.”

“It’s okay. I’ll wash it with hot water and it’ll shrink down.” Jin assures.

Jimin glares at Yongah.

“Impressed?” Yongah smiles, flexing his muscles.

Jimin snorts and gives him a smirk.

“My abs are better than yours.” 

“Then let me see them.” He says reaching for Jimin’s t-shirt.

Jimin slaps his hand away but Yongah grabs his wrist and pulls him closer.

Jin glares at Yongah and I make my way closer to them, ready to step in.

Taehyung, who considers Jimin to be his, shoves Yongah away from Jimin.

Hoseok stands, ready to defend his omega.

“Touch him again and I will chop off your hand.” Taehyung warns with that a dangerous glint in his eyes.

A shiver moves down my spine and I know he means it.

Thankfully, Yongah isn’t stupid enough to challenge our resident dark horse.

After the incident with Eric, Taehyung became really intense and aggressive when it came to Jimin. If there was one thing I would have liked him to learn from Hoseok, I know 100% that it sure as hell wasn’t this.

Yoongi smirks in satisfaction.

So much for his stand on violence.

Han Soojoon, my third pick, apparently is stupid enough to challenge the wrath of Kim Taehyung.

“You’re going to let an omega back you down?” He tells Yongah.

Yongah doesn’t say anything.

“Hey, bitch!” He yells at Jimin. “Suck my dick.”

The other alpha’s laugh.

Jimin lowers his head in shame and I clench my fists.

Taehyung shoves Jimin behind him and he launches himself at Soojoon.

Jin catches him but his fist lands against Soojoon’s neck with a sickening thud and the alpha doubles over.

“Get up, bitch! Fight me if you’re man enough.” Taehyung taunts.

“Stop it.” Jin says.

Hoseok grabs the front of Soojoon’s shirt and he pulls him closer.

I grab Hoseok.

“Repeat what you just said.” Hoseok demands.

Soojoon won’t meet his gaze.

“Say it!” Hoseok says shaking him.

“Enough already.” I tell him.

Taehyung fights to get free of Jin.

“Taetae.” Jimin says grabbing Taehyung’s fists.

Taehyung looks at him and Jimin shakes his head.

Taehyung stops fighting.

I am glad Jimin has control over Taehyung otherwise things might get worse.

Yoongi stands and I back Hoseok away from Soojoon.

“What is it with people causing trouble in my house? I’ve allowed you to live here with my family and you repay that generosity by being disrespectful.” Yoongi says coming closer.

Soojoon looks at Yoongi and Yoongi’s fists lands hard against his cheekbone.

Soojoon goes down.

The other alphas lower their heads.

Yoongi motions for Jimin and our maknae walks closer.

Yoongi puts an arm around him.

“You see this young boy you just disrespected?” He asks Soojoon.

Soojoon nods.

Yoongi crouches down and forces Soojoon to meet his gaze.

“He is my child and if you ever disrespect him again, I will rip off your balls with my bare hands. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Soojoon says quietly.

Yoongi stands and turns to look at me.

“I don’t want any of them in the group. Get them out of here before I kill them.” Yoongi tells me.

Jin releases Taehyung and he immediately pulls Jimin against him. Hoseok puts his arms around both of them and leads them to the room he shares with Taehyung.

I have the alphas pack their things and move out and then I call Shihyuk to tell him I will accept his choice.

I was really disappointed that none of the alphas I had picked had turned out the way I had expected. I guess they were only cool guys as long as there were no omegas around.

Jimin airs his room out to get the smell of alpha out and Yoongi lets him stay with him and Jin for the next three nights.

With the alphas gone, normal life returns to the house and I start to wonder if we even needed another alpha. I was more than willing to claim Jimin myself and I know Jimin isn’t adverse to the idea.

I know Shihyuk didn’t want me taking a member of the group as my mate but we were all really close and I know none of them would challenge me if I were to take Jimin as my omega.

Well, Taehyung might. But he’d get over it.

I mull it over for three days before I talk it over with Shihyuk. He tells me that he wants me to wait until the new alpha arrives. If things with the new alpha didn’t go well, then it would just be the six of us and I would be free to take Jimin as my own.

Part of me really wanted to make life impossible for the new alpha but as the chosen leader, I had to do what was best for the group.

Times like this I really wished I was more like Yoongi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of you are anxiously waiting for Kookie to make an appearance. Do you guys want a hint as to when he finally does show up? Wait for chapter 4 :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw the MV for ‘AGUST D’ yesterday a few hours after it was released....Yoongi is such a bias wrecker. Seriously though, that is the alpha I pictured when I wrote this. He is so hardcore and I love it.

The alpha arrives the following week and I know he’s it the moment he steps into the house.

He is tall, lean and handsome. Exactly Jimin’s type. I am already picturing them standing together and they fit perfectly. 

Damn it.

“Shit.” I mutter.

“Hello.” He says with a bow. “I’m Jeon Jungkook.”

I glance at Jimin and his gaze is fixed on the young alpha.

I move forward to shake Jungkook’s hand.

“I’m Namjoon, the leader.”

He takes my hand and bows.

“Nice to meet you, leader.”

“Here, let me introduce you to the other members. This is Yoongi, the oldest alpha and his omega, Jin.” 

Jungkook gets on his knees and bows respectfully before Jin and Yoongi.

Wow, he was really earning his brownie points.

Hoseok glances at me and I roll my eyes.

He pats my back.

“Please accept my bow. I will do my best as part of the group and as part of your household.” Jungkook says.

“You have manners.” Yoongi says with a pleased smile.

Jungkook sits back on his haunches.

“I’m going to trust you, don’t disappoint me.” Yoongi tells him.

“I won’t, I swear.”

“Good. You’ll be sharing a room with Jimin.” Yoongi says pointing at our maknae.

Jungkook stands and he looks at Jimin.

Jimin steps forward.

“Hello.” He says with a shy smile.

Jungkook smiles back.

“You’re very beautiful.” Jungkook tells him.

Jimin blushes and he bites his bottom lip in that seductive way of his.

Taehyung pulls Jimin back against him, his arm curling possessively around Jimin’s neck.

Fuck.

Jungkook meets Taehyung’s intense glare.

“This is Taehyung and his alpha, Hoseok. Hoseok is our main dancer and our choreographer.”

Hoseok nods at Jungkook.

“Nice to meet you.” Jungkook says holding his hand out.

“Nice to meet you too, kid.” Hoseok says shaking his hand.

Jungkook holds his hand out towards Taehyung.

“Hi.” He smiles.

“Come on. We never finished the rematch.” Taehyung says giving his back to Jungkook and leading Jimin to his room.

I shake my head.

“Hey!” I say.

Taehyung closes the door to the room.

“Taehyung.” Jin calls.

“It’s okay.” Jungkook says glancing at Jin. “I can tell they are really close. It’s natural for him to be upset.”

“Tae thinks he’s Jimin’s alpha.” Hoseok says.

“So do I have to challenge him?” Jungkook asks.

“I wouldn’t.” I say.

“Yeah, Taehyung will kill you.” Hoseok says.

“He’s very protective of his brother.” Jin says coming to Taehyung’s defense. “There is nothing wrong with that.”

“He’s insane.” Hoseok says with a smile. “And that’s why I love him so much.”

“Just give him some time.” I assure.

Jungkook nods and I show him the room he’ll be sharing with Jimin. 

He puts his clothes away and then volunteers to do the laundry.

Jin was excited to have another baby and though I know in my gut that Jungkook is it, I was still worried.

The next few days would tell if this was it, if our group was complete.

*************************

Apparently the concept of giving Taehyung time to get used to the idea that Jimin wasn’t his didn’t sit well with Jungkook.

I mean, he did give Tae three days to come to terms and he had been really nice. He had tried to make conversation with our dark horse but Tae ignored him every time.

That’s probably when Jungkook realized that being nice wasn’t going to work. I really hoped Jungkook knew what he was doing because I didn’t want to kick either one of them out.

I look at Tae who is sitting right up against Jimin, feeding our maknae from his plate.

“I don’t need you to feed me you know.” Jimin chuckles.

“I want to.” Tae says smiling.

Jungkook is sitting across from Jimin and he watches the pair with a hawk like gaze.

He has a small smile on his face but his eyes are narrowed and I am surprised Tae can ignore the intense glare Jungkook is giving him.

He looked really dangerous right now. The way young alphas do when they are being challenged for their omega.

I clear my throat.

Tae glances at me and I nod at Jungkook.

He smirks and goes back to feeding Jimin.

“Jesus.” I mutter.

Hoseok looks at me.

I open my mouth to tell him he should pay more attention to Taehyung.

“Jimin.” Jungkook says.

Too late.

I close my mouth and I watch the youngest members.

Both Jimin and Tae look at Jungkook.

“Come sit with me.” He says patting the spot beside him.

Tae puts his hand on the back of Jimin’s neck.

“He’s fine where he is.” Tae says.

It’s the first words he’d spoken to Jungkook and I really wished they’d been friendly words.

I rub my temple.

“No, he’s not.” Jungkook says.

“It’s okay.” Jimin says.

He moves to get up but Taehyung pulls him back down.

“Just let him go sit with Kookie.” Hoseok says touching Tae’s back.

Tae ignore Hoseok and he glares right back at Jungkook.

“If you want him then come and get him.” Tae challenges.

Jungkook’s lips curl into a smirk and he pulls his shoulders back.

“Why are you being like this?” Yoongi asks. “I know he’s your friend but Jungkook is his alpha.”

“Taetae.” Jin says reaching over to pat Tae’s hand. “It’s okay.”

“Maybe Jimin should chose.” Tae says looking at his friend.

Jimin shifts uncomfortably.

“I can’t.” Jimin says.

“Why should he?” Jungkook says. “I think we all know who holds a bigger spot in his heart and it’s not you.” 

Tae stands and with a sweep of his hand he shoves the dishes off the table and at Jungkook.

“Hey!” Jin shouts.

Jungkook is up faster than we expected and he’s launched himself at Taehyung.

Hoseok tries to join the fight but I grab him back.

“Stop!” Jimin says. “Tae, Kookie. Please stop it!”

Taehyung fights like a caged animal but Jungkook is able to avoid getting punched in the face.

He never hits back, he just holds Tae down. He has a hand wrapped around Tae’s neck, trying to force him to submit.

Yoongi grabs the back of Jungkook’s t-shirt and he pulls him away.

Jungkook falls on his ass and Jimin moves to his side.

Tae sits up.

Yoongi grabs his arm and stands him up.

“This will hurt.” Yoongi tells him.

“Yoongi.” Jin warns.

Yoongi slaps Tae’s wrist hard and the omega falls to his knees with a whimper. He cradles his wrist against his chest.

I release Hoseok and he goes to his omega.

“I’ve been patient with you but enough is enough. I would understand if you had been defending our maknae from a stranger but we are a family now. I will not tolerate you guys fighting each other like this. And don’t think for one second that I won’t punish you. Now pick up the mess you made!”

Yoongi turns and grabs the back of Jungkook’s neck.

“Bow your head.”

Jungkook exposes the back of his neck and Yoongi slaps it.

Jungkook doesn’t make a sound but he clenches his fists.

“An alpha is supposed to defend the omegas, not attack them. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Jungkook says.

“Jimin, clean up the scratches on his arms.”

Jimin helps Jungkook stand.

“Taehyung and Jungkook are on dish duty for the next two weeks.” Yoongi tells Jin. “You will learn to work together and if you can’t, then you are both gone.”

 

***********************

I don’t know exactly when Jungkook and Taehyung became friends but my guess is that it was Jimin’s influence. The three of them are really close now and they have started calling themselves the ‘Maknae Line’. They enjoyed being loud and making a mess and their passion was making life harder for the other members. 

It doesn’t mean they didn’t have their squabbles, they just got over them really quickly and they went right back to being insane together.

I could handle them on an individual level but when the three of them were together, it was like there were fifteen of them instead of just three.   
The worst thing was that Hoseok was usually in leagues with them. Instead of helping to control them, he just encouraged their bad behavior.

I do have to admit that the kids were hard workers and they didn’t complain about all the work or the lack of sleep. They were supportive and attentive. I think I liked those moments best, when they were considerate of their elders and they toned their crazy down. 

I just wish they were like that all the time.

Once our household and group is complete, we began laying down tracks and Shihyuk thought it would be a good idea to start gathering a following. So we took to twitter and Facebook. We also started posting video blogs on our own personal page.

The idea of a hip hop group composed of alphas and omegas certainly drew a lot of attention and we soon had a large following. Not all of them were fans, some of them were skeptics who wanted to see if we would succeed. 

Haters and non-haters alike, we were going to show them that we could make the impossible possible.

The deadline was fast approaching and I had to make sure we were ready for our debut. I couldn’t make any more mistakes, I didn’t want Shihyuk to think he had made an error in appointing me the leader.

Thankfully the members are eager and professional when they need to be. We record the songs and Yoongi and I go to work on piecing the album together.

Once we have selected the two song we will promote, Hoseok goes to work on the choreography. He appoints Jimin as his assistant and the two of them spend countless hours in the practice room. Taehyung and Jungkook are always there with them, keeping watch and giving support and encouragement to their partners.

I had a feeling that it was going to be a difficult choreo to learn and I was sure it was going to make people sit up and notice us.


	5. Chapter 5

We spent three hard weeks learning the choreography and preparing for our debut.

And despite all our misgivings and anxiousness, the day finally came.

We released our first official album and we were surprised at how fast they sold. A week later, we stood on our first stage.

Our first appearance and performance was going to be at the LOENT studios where we were going to appear on MelOn. There were a lot of reporters waiting to see the outcome and many of our fans, who began to call themselves our ARMY, came out to support us.

I was glad because even though no one admitted it, I know we were all scared. It was nice to know that people were going to be cheering us on.

I was worried that our choreography would be seen as too provocative but our lyrics were just as powerful. I had trust in Hoseok and his skill so there was nothing to do but go out there and show everyone what we were made of and await the result.

We have an interview before the show and it helps me stay focused. I couldn’t let myself fall victim to my anxiousness, I had to be strong and lead my brothers with confidence.

Our interviewer is a young man, my age, who I had heard of before. His name is Jackson Wang, an omega and a famous MC.

He has dark hair and brown eyes and he is short, shorter than Jimin even, and he speaks very good English. Better than I do actually. He was born in China but he’s lived in Korea since he was young so he speaks Korean like a native.

I was impressed. 

He is very cute and though his eyes are cautious, he smiles at me like we’ve been friends for a long time.

“Hello.” He says holding out his hand.

I take it in mine.

“Hi. I’m Rap Monster, nice to meet you.”

“Rap Monster?” He smiles.

“Yes.”

“Okay, Ram Mon. I can call you Rap Mon right?”

I chuckle.

He was very cute.

“Of course.”

He nods.

“Why don’t you introduce me to the other members?”

“This is Suga, he’s our oldest alpha.”

“Suga.” He says nodding.

“This is his mate, Jin.”

“Jinnie.”

Jin chuckles.

“J-Hope and his mate, V.”

“V? What does V mean?”

“It can mean whatever you want it to mean.” Tae says smirking.

Jackson laughs a high pitched laugh.

“I like you.” He says pushing at Tae’s chest.

Tae grabs his hand.

“Thank you.”

The other two maknae’s poke fun at him and Tae’s cheeks pink a bit. He releases Jackson’s hand and he lowers his head as he chuckles.

Hoseok pulls him in.

“Flirting with others already?” He asks.

“Please excuse him, he doesn’t know how to behave in public.” I say.

Jackson looks at me.

“It’s fine. I like people who are bold and outspoken.”

“Really?”

He nods.

“I’ll keep that in mind then.”

His cheeks pink and I smile.

“This is Jungkook and Jimin.”

“Jiminie. He’s so cute.” 

“Thank you.” Jimin says.

“Well, take a seat and we will start the interview. I am going to ask about the group, your album and the meaning of your songs.” He explains.

“Got it.”

The cameras start rolling and Jackson does his introduction.

“Please introduce yourselves to our viewers.”

We do our group introduction before doing our individual introduction.

“I know that you guys have your performance in a few minutes so I will dive right in to the questions. What kind of a group is BTS?”

I let Yoongi answer.

“We are a hip hop group.” Yoongi says. “I know there are a lot of idols who are involved in hip hop but our goal is to stay authentic to the genre and ourselves.”

“What kind of a song is ‘We are Bulletproof pt. 2’?”

“It is an extension of a song that we did once our group was complete. Part 2 talks about us and how full of will we are and it also speak about all the effort and hard work we have put into our craft.”

“Is Part 1 also in the album?”

“No. We created that song for us only and it will remain unreleased.”

“Why?”

“It has deep meaning and it’s personal so we will keep it to ourselves.”

“I think that will make fans even more curious to hear it. Do you think that in the future you might release it?”

Yoongi smiles.

“Who knows? I can’t say with certainty yes or no. I just know that for now it will remain private.”

“ARMY, don’t blame me. I tried.” Jackson tells the camera.

I chuckle.

“Tell me about ‘No More Dream’.”

Yoongi nudges me and I take the microphone.

“It’s about asking ourselves what our dreams are.” I say.

“And what is Bangtan Sonyeondan’s dream?”

“Short term: win the ‘Best New Artist’ award. Long term: we want people to think BTS when they think of hip hop.”

“Well, I am sure you will fulfill both of your dreams. I can’t wait to see your performance. I know you guys will make it big and I can’t wait to see Bangtan rise to the top.”

“Thank you very much.” Yoongi says.

Jackson says his closing statement and the camera stops rolling.

I stand and walk over to him.

He looks up at me.

“Thank you for your kind words, I know it will help to calm the kid’s nerves.”

“I meant it.”

“Thank you.”

I turn to walk away.

“So. You’re the only one without a mate.”

I look back at him.

“Yeah.”

“By choice or are you supposed to stay single forever?”

I chuckle.

“I just haven’t found the right one.”

“Hmm.”

“What about you? Do you have someone special?”

“Does my dog count?”

I laugh.

“No.”

“Then no. I thought I did for a while but it turns out I was more committed than her.”

“That’s too bad for you but so good for me.”

The words just come out of my mouth without me meaning to voice my thoughts out loud.

He smiles and nudges my arm.

“You think you are the right one for me?”

“I might be. I guess we’ll have to give it a try.”

“I don’t know. I might be too wild and sexy for you.”

“Wild and sexy.” I snort. “Look at you acting all cute.”

“I never act cute, I am cute.”

I laugh.

Our manager announces it is time for our performance.

“Good luck out there. I’ll be cheering you on.” Jackson says giving me a thumbs up.

“And I will be thinking of you.” I say winking.

He slaps my arm.

“Stop it. You’re going to make me blush.”

I take his hand in mine.

“Hope to see you soon.”

He squeezes my hand.

“I’m sure we’ll be seeing each other often enough.”

“Probably not as often as I’d like. Take care of yourself, Jackson.”

“Why do you have to say my name like that?”

“How?”

“Like all full of swag and shit. Jack-son.”

“It’s just the way I am, baby.”

I kiss his fingertips before releasing his hand.

“Bangtan, fighting!” He cheers.

I smile at him one last time before following our manager backstage.

“What was that about?” Jin asks.

“Woah. Namjoon has game!” Hoseok says slapping my arm.

“Shut up.”

I felt so embarrassed now.

“That was actually good.” Yoongi says.

I look at him.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I was just sorry I didn’t have any popcorn.” He chuckles.

The maknae line laughs.

“Well I’m glad I could entertain you guys.” I say.

“I thought you did a very good job and he was into you too.” Jimin says hugging my arm.

“Thanks.”

“Maybe you should let Shihyuk know.” Yoongi says.

“What? Why?”

“He asked you what your type was, right? You’ve obviously found it. Better get on it before someone else picks him up.”

“Get on it?” Jin repeats slapping Yoongi’s chest.

“What?” Yoongi asks. “It’s the truth.”

Hoseok snorts and the maknae line giggles.

I can feel my face heat up and Hoseok and Jin laugh at me.

“I hate you guys.” I say turning away.

I can hear Yoongi’s self-satisfied smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, thank you for reading.

We release our second mini album before the commotion from our debut can die down.

The days blended into each other as we did interviews, photo shoots, performances, and music videos.

We really seemed to be moving forward and BTS was the talk of the nation.

We celebrate 100 days together as a group, we win four ‘Best New Artist’ awards and Jackson moves into the house.

The maknae line had already accepted him as one of their own which had me worried. I really didn’t need them to become even crazier than they already were but I have to admit, Jackson fit right in. He danced provocatively like Jimin, he was Jungkook’s workout buddy, and he was insane like Taehyung.

I probably should have had a trial period the way we’d had when we had been looking for the members, but I was blinded by a love haze and I couldn’t think of anything else but Jackson’s naked body.

Some days I regret it now.

I mean, I love him. I really do but there were times when he tried my patience.

Like today.

He had finally brought all of his things and he had decided I should get rid of some of my stuff to make room for his crap.

“So, where am I supposed to put my things?”

I look at him.

“I made room for you.”

He turns to look at me.

“This is not enough space.” He says pointing at the closet. “You have a lot of clothes.”

“I emptied out a drawer for you too.”

He puts his hands on his hips.

“You understand that I live here now right? This is not a weekend sleepover.”

“I know.”

“And I don’t plan to keep my stuff in suitcases.”

I sigh.

“I know.” I say again.

“I’m going to need you to take some more things out.”

“Where am I supposed to put them?”

“We could just donate things you don’t use and throw away old clothes.”

I snort.

“There is nothing to throw away. It’s all new clothes.”

“What about this?”

He holds up one of my old t-shirts.

“I use that.”

“It’s become see through. Just throw it out.” He says throwing it on the bed. “Let’s see. What else?”

He starts rifling through my clothes.

“These all still have tags on them! How many pairs of jeans do you need?”

I grab his shoulders and I turn him away from the closet.

“You should rest. There is no need to rush, we have time to unpack all of your things.”

He shrugs off my hands and he turns to look at me.

“You’re a shopaholic.”

“I like to go clothes shopping. Big deal. It doesn’t mean I have a problem.”

“You do when half of your clothes still have tags on them. I’ve counted thirteen new pairs of jeans and twelve new shirts.”

“I just haven’t gotten around to using all of them.”

“You have shopping bags on the closet floor filled with new items.”

I rub the back of my neck before smiling down at him.

“You’re beautiful.” I say caressing his face.

“Nice try. Jungkook!” He shouts opening the door to our room.

“What are you doing?”

“He’s growing taller and his pants don’t cover his ankles anymore.”

“You called?” Jungkook asks standing at the doorway.

“No. It’s alright, you can go.” I say pushing Jungkook back into the hallway.

Jackson pushes me towards the bed.

“He likes to go shopping too!” I say.

“I’ve outgrown all the things I bought five months ago.” Jungkook says.

“He needs new clothes.” Jimin says coming up behind Jungkook.

Jackson grabs Jungkook’s hand and he leads him to the closet.

Jimin watches with a blank expression and I know he’s jealous. He glances at me and gives me a small smile but it doesn’t reach his eyes.

“Jackson.” I say.

Jungkook removes his hand from Jackson’s and turns to pull Jimin to his side.

“Welcome to Namjoon Boutique. Pick out some jeans and shirts.”

“Really?” Jungkook asks.

“He’s kidding.” I say.

“There are some bags in there with stuff too. Riffle through them, pick out things you like.”

Jimin starts pulling bags out and riffling through them.

“Kookie is really into red and black these days.” He says holding up a red t-shirt.

“What are we doing?” Tae asks coming into the room.

“Nothing.” I say pushing at his chest.

He shoves me aside.

Wow. He was really gaining muscle.

“Our leader is giving away clothes.” Jimin says.

“Really?”

Tae hurries to the closet and he start riffling through my clothes.

“I love this one!” He says holding up a grey button up sweater.

“Only the new things!” I say taking back my favorite item.

He pouts at me.

“You can borrow it.” I say against my will.

He smiles at me before crouching down beside Jimin.

Jungkook tries on a pair of jeans.

“They fit.” He says nodding.

I sigh feeling annoyed.

“Just pick out the items you want and get out.” I say letting myself fall back on the bed.

Jackson chuckles before climbing on me.

“We can always take a trip to Europe. They have a lot of good clothing stores you know.” He says patting my chest.

The idea wasn’t bad at all.

I was going to need to replace all the clothes the kids were going to take.

“Can we?” Tae asks, excitement in his voice.

“Maybe.” I say.

“Maybe as in yes or maybe as in no?” Jimin asks.

“Tell Shihyuk that we want a vacation.” Jungkook orders.

“With that tone of voice?” I ask.

He snorts.

“You can use whatever tone you want. I’m sure you’re going to make it sound more like a plea but whatever. As long as it gets us time off.”

I roll my eyes and Jackson giggles against me.

This kid. To be a fearless seventeen year old alpha again. Plus he got laid on a regular basis so he was even more brazen. And he’s growing up with Yoongi as his father figure. So yeah, I can understand the ‘I don’t give a fuck’ attitude.

“I’ll talk to him.”

“Make sure you do.” He says smirking at me.

I throw the pillow at his head.

*****************************

“Three years as BTS, seven albums, four concerts, two world tours and twenty awards.” I say.

The guys cheer loudly.

“I can admit that I didn’t believe this would work when we started. In fact, I thought Shihyuk was insane for even suggesting it but I am glad I took the chance. I hope I have been a good leader and I want to thank each and every one of you for your hard work and dedication. I love you guys.”

“This feels like an award ceremony.” Jimin says and the guys laugh.

“I want to thank my mom and dad.” Tae says standing.

I push him back down into his seat.

“Shut up. Anyways, here is to the future of BTS. Let’s keep going for a long time.” I say raising my glass.

The guys cheer in agreement and we clink our glasses together.

“I just want to say that you guys deserve all the recognition you have received. You have overcome prejudice and you’ve proved all the haters wrong. Thank you for letting me be a part of this family.” Jackson says. “I am really proud of you guys. To Bangtan!”

“To Bangtan!” We all say.

“Appa, say something.” Jimin says.

Yoongi clears his throat.

Jin hides his smile.

“Let’s keep moving forward without regrets and doing what we always do: giving the finger to the haters and remembering those who have supported us from the beginning.”

“Here, here.”

“Eomma has to say something too.” Jungkook says.

“Really? I don’t know what to say.” Jin says.

“Just say what’s in your heart.” Tae says.

“What’s in my heart? Okay. Well, I can’t believe how fast time has passed. We’ve been living together for five years now and I feel like it was just yesterday that our family became complete. Now my babies are all adults and…wait.” Jin takes a deep breath.

“Don’t cry.” Jungkook says.

Jin puts hand to his eyes and Yoongi puts a comforting hand on the back of his neck.

“It’s alright.” He says.

Jin nods.

Jackson sniffs and I look at him.

“Don’t say anything.” He tells me.

I chuckle and I put my arm around his shoulders.

“I love you guys very much and I am really proud of the men you have all become.” Jin finishes with a shaky voice.

Jimin and Tae wipe their tears.

“Look what you did. You made the kids cry.” Yoongi says.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to bring down the mood.”

“Enough melancholy, huh? Let’s celebrate.” Hoseok says. “Bring eight beers.”

We cheer loudly and conversation moves on to the most memorable moments we’d had as a family.

The night is filled with laughter and fun.

I really am glad I took Shihyuk up on his offer. I would have regretted it for the rest of my life had I walked out that day.

****************************

“Really?”

I narrow my eyes but he just smiles.

“Of course. I know you asked me three years ago and I’m sorry it took so long. But you boys have been working really hard and you have exceeded everyone’s expectations. You’ve made my vision a reality and this is a small token of my gratitude.” Shihyuk says.

Part of me was starting to get excited but the other part of me was still skeptical.

He hands me the brochures.

“It’s two weeks and I’ve already booked and paid both the trip and the flight, even for Jackson.”

“I don’t know what to say.” I say riffling through the booklet.

“Just go and have fun. Relax. You guys deserve it for all your hard work and dedication.”

“Thank you.”

“Here.”

I take the while envelope that he hands me.

“What is this?”

“Spending money.”

“How much?”

“Five thousand.”

My mouth falls open.

“Five thousand?”

He nods.

“Spend it wisely.”

“Thank you so much. The guys and I will enjoy this trip a lot.”

“Go on. Go back to your members and tell them the news.”

I leave Big Hit Entertainment in a hurry and once I’m in the car, I call Jackson.

“Joonie.”

“Baby, get two weeks off from work.”

“What?”

“Two weeks. You have vacation time saved up right?”

“Yeah.”

“Then let them know you’re going to be using it.”

“Why? What’s going on?”

“Where are you?”

“I’ve just finished taping todays show.”

“Then hurry home, I’ve got exciting news.”

“I’ll be there in fifteen.”

“We’ll wait for you.”

I call Jin and tell him not to make any lunch then I tell my assistant to stop at the pizza place.

I buy pizza and chicken wings before heading home.

Jackson arrives a few minutes after me and we all sit down to eat.

“So, what’s the special occasion?” Yoongi asks.

“Yeah. What’s up with the special meal?” Hoseok asks.

“I’ve got exciting news.”

“Tell us then.” Jin says.

I set the brochures down on the table.

“What’s this?” Jungkook asks taking one.

“We are going on a two week cruise.”

“For real?” Jimin asks.

“Are you being serious?” Tae asks me.

“We leave in two days so start packing.”

“Where are we going?” Jackson asks.

“Northern Europe: Norway, Sweden and Finland.”

“For real?” Jimin asks me again.

“Yep. Here.” I say handing the envelope with our spending money to Yoongi.

“What is this?” He asks.

“Spending money thanks to Shihyuk.”

“How much?”

“Five thousand.”

“Oh my god!” Hoseok shouts.

Yoongi takes the money out and he counts it.

“Yeah, five thousand.”

The maknae line gets loud with excitement.

“Wow!” Jackson says.

“I can’t believe this is real.” Hoseok says.

“I’m so excited, I feel like my heart is going to race out of my chest.” Jin says chuckling.

“I can’t wait!” Tae shouts.

“Make a list of the things you want to take that way you don’t forget anything.” I tell them.

“And don’t take too much. Just take what you really need.” Yoongi tells us. “I know we’re going to go shopping so don’t take a lot of clothes.”

“Should we take fancy clothes too?” Tae asks.

“Maybe just a shirt or two. And jeans without holes in them.” Jin tells him.

“It says they have a five star restaurant.” Jimin says.

“The food looks so good.” Jungkook says.

“I wish we were leaving right now.” Hoseok says. 

“Did you get the time off?” I ask Jackson.

“Yeah.”

“I have to check my camera.” Jungkook says standing.

“At least finish eating first.” Jimin tells him.

“I’m too excited.” Jungkook shouts back as he hurries to the room he shares with Jimin.

“I’m starting to feel nervous.” Hoseok says laughing.

Tae hugs him.

“We’re finally doing it. A family vacation.” Jin says.

“I feel like I’m dreaming right now.” Jimin says.

“How am I supposed to wait two more days?” Tae asks.

“Tomorrow I’m going to go and buy us those passport holders that you hang around your neck. I want to make sure none of us lose it. Namjoon.” Yoongi says.

The guys laugh.

“I’m sorry! I lose things alright? I’ll be careful.”

“That’s what you said about the new wallet I just got you. Where is it?”

“Do I have to answer?” I ask.

The kids start teasing me.

“Exactly why we need those passport holders.”

***************************

“Get closer.” Yoongi says.

We huddle closer.

“Okay.” 

He comes to stand beside Jin and the timer on the camera goes off.

“We’ll have it enlarged and framed once we get home.” Jin says.

Yoongi checks the picture.

“It’s good.” He says. 

“I say we take a cruise to the Caribbean next time.” Jackson says sipping on his cocktail.

“How long before we can go on vacation again, do you think?” Hoseok asks me.

“Probably in a year.” I say.

“That’s too far away.” Tae complains.

“Why don’t we finish this vacation before we start thinking of another, huh?” Yoongi asks.

“I love it here.” Jimin says reclining against the railing.

Jungkook takes his picture.

“Maybe if we do something special to thank Shihyuk for this trip. Do you think that will earn us more time off?” Tae asks me.

“Maybe.” I say.

“Dubai!” Jimin shouts.

“What?” I ask.

“We’ve never been there and Kookie says he wants to go to the desert and look at the stars.”

“Dubai!” Tae shouts.

“Guys.” I say trying to calm them down.

“The starts must be so beautiful there.” Jungkook sighs.

“We can broadcast it that way the company will sponsor it and we get to go on another vacation.” Hoseok says.

I glare at him.

“You’re not helping.” I tell him.

“That could work.” Yoongi says.

Jiimin gives me a hopeful look and I sigh.

Why wasn’t I immune to him yet?

“I’ll have to pitch it to Shihyuk and see what he says.” I say in defeat.

“Get on it.” Jungkook orders.

I smack the back of his head and he laughs.

“We have to think about what we’re going to do once the ship docks in Finland.” Yoongi says.

We all huddle around him to look at the tourist guide.

“Oh! We can go camping. I’ve never been camping.” Tae says.

“Are there bears? Because I don’t want to stumble into one when I get up to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night.” Jackson says.

“We won’t be sleeping in tents.” Jin says. “There is no way I would do that. We can rent an RV.”

“But how long is the ship going to be docked?” Jungkook asks.

“Three days.” I say.

“Let’s do it!” Jimin says.

“Let’s take a vote. Who wants to go camping?” Yoongi asks.

We all raise our hands.

“Alright. BTS is going camping.” 

We all cheer and start making a list of what we would need.

“Santa’s Village is on our way to the camp grounds.” Jackson says.

“We have to go there.” Tae says.

“And the beach. That’s where the RV camp is.” Hoseok says.

“I haven’t gone swimming in the ocean is a long time.” Jimin says.

“Me neither.” Tae says.

“I don’t think we can go into the water though. It might be cold.” Jin says.

Tae and Jimin raise complains and Jin tries to control the situation as we attract the attention of the other passengers.

Yoongi and Jungkook take picture of the argument.

I shake my head.

Jackson and Hoseok takes selfies by the railing.

I sit back, relaxing my body and I put my baseball cap over my face.

This family vacation was going to be one we would never forget.

I smile to myself feeling extremely happy.

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I reference ‘BTS Bon Voyage’ in this chapter. It sucks that Namjoon had to go back to Korea and couldn’t go camping with his members. I really wanted the camera crew to say they were messing with him again. Hopefully they will all get a chance to go camping together soon.
> 
> Part 2 coming soon.


End file.
